


there's no need to ask babe (i'll give it all to you)

by chaoticslxt



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Chanyeol Is A Tease, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Jongin is Needy, Lace Panties, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 15:32:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17790017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticslxt/pseuds/chaoticslxt
Summary: When he’s face to face with him he presses his own lips to Chanyeol’s, so chaste and innocent.Chanyeol, with own big hands grabs at his hips as if to still him. “Baby, you really aren’t patient are you?”It’s in no way a bad thing, at least with the way he says it. Jongin bites at his lip before pressing another kiss to his mouth. “No, I'm not. I’ve been waiting all day to give you your present.” He says softly and low. His throat feels dry with how Chanyeol’s hand now moves even further down his ass.“Yeah? What is it?”Jongin smiles then. As innocent as he can before fluttering his eyes at Chanyeol. He pulls at his own sweatpants, “You’ll have to take these off of me to find out.”-Or the one where Jongin is eager to give Chanyeol his Valentines Day gift.





	there's no need to ask babe (i'll give it all to you)

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this so many times. i'm over it. it's unbeta'd and i read over it however i'll be properly editing it later on. i hope you all enjoy it in the meantime!
> 
> also happy valentines day! ;)

Jongin’s presses his head close to Chanyeol’s shoulder. The smell of his shampoo still wafting from when the other took a shower. Little pieces of hair still wet and a small stripe of water lingering on Chanyeol’s neck.

 

His fingers reach out to wipe it away, delicately, softly- before he’s pressing a kiss to his neck. One, two than four than seven. Soft and just barely lingering- a little desperate but Jongin doesn’t care much clinging to his bicep and kissing along his jaw.

 

His tongue swipes out and he bites lightly.

 

Chanyeol just laughs.

 

Jongin pouts.

 

“Chanyeol.”

 

“Yeah, baby?”

 

His voice is deep and teasing, making Jongin all the more upset as he pushes his fingers deeper into Chanyeol’s biceps, head plopping down into the crook of his boyfriends neck.

 

It’s almost ten at night, Valentines day waiting to end in a few hours.

 

Everything had been lovely, amazing even.

 

Chanyeol had him skip classes for an all day event at the fair. It’d been a little chilly and Jongin had abruptly stolen Chanyeol’s sweater- the one he always leaves in the back of his truck as if he’s too busy to even pick the damn thing up and take it inside into his closet where it properly belongs.

 

Not that Jongin had cared much at the moment.

 

The fair had been an event. They went on practically every ride they saw and Chanyeol had been embarrassing enough to win him some stuffed bear from one of the stands. He’d failed three times at the ring toss and Jongin had laughed before ultimately winning the game after him and handing him a small stuffed puppy.

 

Chanyeol’s strength had ultimately been his best advantage and he won on the first try of the game where the objective was to break plates with possibly the squishiest “tennis balls” Jongin had ever felt.

 

The giant bear now sat on a chair in Chanyeol’s dining room, along with another plethora of Valentines chocolates and candies they both seemed pretty eager to buy for each other.

 

As the night winded down Jongin was looking more forward to their alone time together and the last gift he had left to give to his boyfriend.

 

Which is why Jongin was more than unsatisfied at the moment.

 

“Pay attention to me.” He practically whines into Chanyeol’s shoulder, his hands moving to go under his boyfriend’s shirt and rub at his muscles. Fingers gentle splaying over his stomach and down his happy trail.

 

Chanyeol has a horrible amount of tolerance- which is actually pretty good but for Jongin’s obvious needs to be fucked on the couch he feels like he’s just about ready to grind on, it was horrible.

 

Chanyeol doesn’t even blink at him and continues playing the game. “Babe, let me finish this round.”

 

“You said that for the last one.” He huffs, not letting him at all. He pushes away from Chanyeol before he’s ultimately pressing his face into Chanyeol’s lap, making the other _have_ to move his hands if he cares anything about the stupid game- which he does.

 

Chanyeol lets out another annoying laugh. “Babe!” He screeches, hand fumbling to pat at Jongin’s head. “I’m almost done, promise.”

 

Jongin lets out a wail, into the skin of Chanyeol’s stomach, then kisses at. “Don’t care,” he mutters. And he really doesn’t.

 

Jongin’s not necessarily this needy- at least from the beginning of their relationship he never really was. But somehow, along the way he’d gotten to this point where he’d fuss at Chanyeol so needily- that the next day he’d be more than embarrassed about.

 

Not that he cares at that moment.

 

Valentine's day is nearing its end and they hadn’t fucked even once.

 

Chanyeol had joked about eating Jongin out on the Ferris Wheel- not that that was sanitary or legal or anything- and since then, which was way earlier in the day, Jongin found himself almost bristling with how horny he was.

 

Taking matters into his own hands- literally, his fingers find their way to Chanyeol’s crotch, lightly  scratching at where Jongin knows Chanyeol cock is. He teases as he feels Chanyeol’s breath hitch, turning his head to watch the screen. He wants to see Chanyeol falter and fall under his own touch with the way Chanyeol’s been ignoring his own needs.

 

So, he pushes his head up a bit off his lap, effectively making Chanyeol shout as he has to maneuver quickly to not get killed in the game and stuffs his hand into his pants. He feels for the outline and indent of his boyfriend’s dick, not that it’s hard to find at all. And then just over his underwear starts to stroke him

 

Chanyeol doesn’t react which makes Jongin whine again, low in his throat. He wants to please and wants Chanyeol to hurry the fuck up. He’s already desperate as it is and Chanyeol _knows_ it. He’s just being an ass and won’t do anything about it.

 

He isn’t sure exactly how much longer the round takes in the game but when he sees it clearly- Chanyeol’s team has won, just barely and the game is over he almost squeals in excitement.

 

“Come on. Pay attention to me now.” He completely dismisses Chanyeol’s member in his pants and decides to straddle his boyfriend, his hips grinding just a little.

 

When he’s face to face with him he presses his own lips to Chanyeol’s, so chaste and innocent. It’s way different from the way Jongin’s ass moves against Chanyeol’s lap. His own dick pressing against Chanyeol’s stomach.

 

Chanyeol, with own big hands grabs at his hips as if to still him. “Baby, you really aren’t patient are you?”

 

It’s in no way a bad thing, at least with the way he says it. Jongin bites at his lip before pressing another kiss to his moth. “No, I'm not. I’ve been waiting all day to give you your last gift.” He says softly and low. His throat feels dry with how Chanyeol’s hand now move even further down his ass.

 

“Yeah? What is it?”

 

Jongin smiles then. As innocent as he can before fluttering his eyes at Chanyeol. He pulls at his own sweatpants, “You’ll have to take these off of me to find out.”

 

Chanyeol has never necessarily been a gentle lover. He’s all raw energy and Jongin loves that about him

 

He loves it even better when faster than he can even think he’s being hauled up. Legs clinging to Chanyeol’s waist and arms wrapping around his neck. He looks down, seeing the way Chanyeol’s muscles rip in his tank-top. Just like they did at the fair when he flexing his muscles off trying to win Jongin his bear.

 

Jongin feels like he can get off on looking at Chanyeol alone.

 

But just as fast as Chanyeol picked him up, is Chanyeol slamming him back down the couch. On his back with his eyes wide open- looking up as his boyfriend quickly tries to chug off his pants and throws them over the couch.

 

Chanyeol looks down at Jongin now, his ass clad in pretty red lace panties a box present just at the top. It was the only reason he had let Chanyeol shower alone, so that he could shower and change himself to surprise the other.

 

“Oh,” Chanyeol whispers out.

 

Jongin plays shy, and goes to hook his leg behind Chanyeol’s own and brings him closer to the point where the other has no choice but to somewhat lay awkwardly on top of him. Their lips are so close, he can feel Chanyeol’s breath on his own. “Do you like your present?” He asks, lips touching his boyfriend’s as he speaks.

 

“Fuck yes. I love it.” And then Chanyeol’s kissing him. So fervently and hungry and Jongin just obliges him.

 

It’s such a contrast to earlier and Jongin loves it. Loves it when Chanyeol teases him and also gives him his whole entire attention.

 

Chanyeol kisses him deeply, and Jongin opens his own mouth. Tongues swapping past teeth and lips moving passionately against each other. There’s moments where their lips just touch and press against each others until Chanyeol’s kissing at the bottom of his lip, his whole mouth biting at it. Asking for passage again. And Jongin lets him. Lets him kiss him from his lips to his jaw, peppering them in succession, letting his tongue lick down a stripe down his neck.

 

Jongin can feel himself shaking, when the warmth of Chanyeol’s lips leave his mouth and down to his lips, down to his collarbone where Chanyeol’s sweater dips.

 

Soon enough Jongin finds him without the sweater and only clad in the panties.

 

He shivers at the cold air, especially on his chest- his nipples but Chanyeol pulls himself in and soon enough it’s just warmth blooming on his chest. His mouth kissing at his abs, licking and biting. Jongin knows the bites will bloom into something beautiful later on and he bites his own lips to watch what Chanyeol does.

 

When Chanyeol flicks his tongue over his nipple is when Jongin lets out a soft moan. And Chanyeol seems pleased with that. His mouth smiling against his skin. A smug asshole.

 

Chanyeol plays with him in various ways. His mouth moving from one nipple to the other.

 

Jongin feels like he could complain about the teasing but the attention makes him preen. So he swallows it whole, his legs pushing Chanyeol closer towards himself. “Baby, please.” He whispers out, so softly he doesn’t even think Chanyeol can hear.

 

But he does. And ultimately pushes away from Jongin’s chest, not before leaving another bite on his skin. “I want to eat you out in these.” He says, tapping his fingers on the side of his hips where some of the lace is.

 

“You don’t have to ask.” Jongin says even though he knows Chanyeol didn’t ask him and even before he can blink up at the other Chanyeol is hiking his waist up. Hands rubbing against the panties. The feeling over lace on his dick is already teasing enough but with Chanyeol’s hands pressing against him he feels as if every ounce of sexual energy inside of him will combust at that moment.

 

“Turn around then.”

 

“So bossy.” He huffs but does as his boyfriend says. Turning on his hands and knees then looking back at Chanyeol with a look.

 

“Arch your back baby.”

 

There’s a slap on his ass and Jongin's breath hitches but he does as Chanyeol says. His face pressed close to the couch and his ass in the air.

 

For a moment there isn’t anything. Just cold air and Jongin’s frustration lingering back up but soon enough there’s another smack and then a kiss as if to make up for it. Even though Jongin isn’t really big on the whole, smacking his ass thing, Chanyeol is and he never does it hard enough. Jongin loves to please Chanyeol so he appeases it.

 

Shaking his ass so his boyfriend can hurry and get a move on with it, he's pleasantly surprised when Chanyeol pushes the panties aside instead of giving him another smack. And he’s even more appeased when he gets a kiss to his rim.  

 

“Your hole is so pretty baby.”

 

Jongin preens at the praise. With another kiss to his rim.

 

He wiggles his ass again, “Please, Chanyeol.”

 

“Give me a minute.”

 

Jongin has the urge huff at him but he doesn’t. He only looks back at Chanyeol and let’s himself breathe deep at the sight of him taking off his own clothes. When his pants and underwear are finally off Jongin watches as he strokes his cock. Long and deep strokes in his own hand and it turns Jongin on even more to see that Chanyeol is watching him. Looking from his face to his panty clad ass.

 

It’s makes him shiver at the dark look that Chanyeol gives him. “You’re fucking gorgeous.”

 

Jongin smirks at him, and although it’s an awkward angle he makes grabby hands at his boyfriend. “Come show me how gorgeous I am then.”

 

And holy fuck does Chanyeol show him.

 

He gets no real time before Chanyeol’s tongue is swiping at his rim, licking and gliding up and down making him shake on his own knees at the sensation.

 

Then he fucks his tongue in and Jongin feels himself melt at the process.

 

“Oh fuck,” He lets himself mumble into the cushions of the couch. Chanyeol’s hand is playing with the lace of the underwear and his teeth catching on the edge of his rim before he’s delving in again.

 

Tongue fucking his ass and kissing it, Jongin’s eyes shut at the ecstasy.  

 

“Baby,” It’s barely noticeable with the his face smashes into the cushions. “Baby, give me more.”

 

Chanyeol fucks his tongue into him just a few more times before he’s pulling away. “What was that?” He asks, with a gleam in his eyes.

 

Ever the teasing fucker even when his dick his hard. Even when said dick is now rubbing in between Jongin’s own ass cheeks, making him push against him. Desperate for something inside him.

 

“Fuck me Chanyeol. Fuck me till I’m coming on your cock. Please, I need- Fuckin- fuck!” He’s practically jolted back down to his position as Chanyeol pistons into him.

 

One hand is gripping at the fabric of his panties the other pushing his back even further down.

 

Jongin lets out moan after moan at the way that Chanyeol fucks into him. Rough and hard. Making his own cock leak in the panties. There’s a slight pain to it, but it feels so good. He practically feels his own hole squeezing on the large girth.

 

For a long while there isn’t any sound besides their own moans and Chanyeol’s balls slapping against his ass. It’s all rough work, hot and sweaty.

 

When Chanyeol pulls at his hair  to push him up and make his back arch another way is when he feels.

 

“Oh, god!” He screeches, his hands digging into the fabric of the couch. “Right there baby, don’t stop! God, don’t stop.”

 

Chanyeol’s only answer is a grunt and to fuck harder into him.

 

With the way things go it’s only soon enough that Jongin’s palming at his own cock. Chanyeol’s hands in his hair deciding to let go and hook his fingers into his mouth. Jongin sucks on them just as his hole clenches at the feeling of his prostate being rammed into multiple times.

 

Chanyeol groans out- whether at his tongue maneuvering it’s way to lick at his fingers or his ass massaging at his cock Jongin doesn’t know.

 

When the tide of pleasure that washes over him is too great for him to handle he stutters out a warning that is just a jumbled mess of sounds but Chanyeol guides him through.

 

Chanyeol’s chest presses close to his back now, his lips right at his ear. His thrust are still hard but not as fast.

 

“Come for me,” He whispers hotly into his ear. “Come on my dick like you said you would.”

 

And Jongin does.

 

His eyes rolling back and the feeling of his own cum coming out and into the panties makes it feel even more debauched than he can explain.

 

Somehow Jongin finds himself just a thing to fuck into. He grows more and more sensitive which each thrust that Chanyeol chases but he takes it.

 

It’s with a low grunt that he realizes Chanyeol is going to come.

 

He looks back at him, to see him pulling out and coming suddenly onto his ass. Onto the panties.

 

Jongin bites his lips at the look of Chanyeol like this and he feels even more satisfied at the sight.

 

Once Chanyeol’s done releasing his load onto him he comes back to kiss him over his shoulder on the mouth, then his shoulder and then his back.

 

Jongin sighs out, happily satisfied.

 

“Happy Valentines day.” He sing songs.

 

Chanyeol just grunts. “Get your ass up, let's go take a shower.”

 

Jongin blinks up at that before before he’s smiling seductively. “Another round?”

 

Chanyeol plays the role perfectly before he’s standing up, arms out to carry Jongin to the shower.

 

“You can never be satisfied, can you?”

 


End file.
